Two Are Better Than One
by Sky Girl Butterfly
Summary: She had had it. So had he. At exactly the same time they both hissed: ”I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!” ON HIATUS
1. I wish the Goblins would come and

Two Are Better Than One

AN: This is my first Laby fic ever, so please be generous with it. Also be generous with any spell errors or sentences that don't make any sense to you as English is not my mother tongue. But if you find some errors, please correct me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth, but I do own Alec and Amy.

1. "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right _now_!"

"You little brat! Where is it?!" Amy smacked the door open into her twin brother's room. Alec was lying on his bed reading something she couldn't see.

"Where is what?" He asked with an annoyed voice giving her a just as annoyed look. He hated when she did that – just barging into his room without even knocking.

"You've taken my book _again_!" She stalked into his room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked sliding the book quietly under the blanket. _Her_ book! How dared she? 'The Labyrinth' was _his_ book!

"I'm talking about the book _you_ have _stolen!_ And don't you give me that innocent smile of yours! I _know _you have it!" She shouted angrily.

"I haven't taken _your_ book!" The smile was gone now.

"Oh yes, you have! And I'm gonna find it!" She started going through his room.

"Hey, stop it! That's my stuff!" He got up from the bed and clenched his fists.

"Then give me my book!" She planted her hands on her hips and gave him that defiant look of hers.

He clenched his fists even tighter. "For the last time: I do _not_ have _your_ book!"

She suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" He followed her gaze to the blanket on his bed. "What is it?"

"You were reading in it when I came so therefore the book must be right…" She walked towards his bed and pulled the blanket away with a sudden snap. "…here." She gave him a triumphant look.

"That is not _your_ book!" He snatched it from the bed before she could get her hands on it.

"That is _my_ book!" She grabbed after the book. He just held the book up so she couldn't reach it.

"Is not."

"Is!" She jumped and tried to reach the book.

"Is not." He held it even higher.

"Is!" She jumped again – and landed on one of his feet. Hard.

"Ouch!" He bent over because of the pain – and banged his head directly into hers.

"Ow!" They both felt moaning to the floor.

"What did you do that for?!" She held both hands to her forehead.

"What do you mean?! You're the one who amputated my toes!" He groaned holding one hand on the forehead and one on his unlucky toes.

"Amputated your toes?! Yeah right!" She looked around. "And what has you done with my book?!"

He looked at his occupied hands. None were holding the book. He must have dropped it when being attacked by his sister.

"Aha! There it is!" She started crawling towards the closet which the book was in front of.

"Oh no, you don't!" All pain was forgotten as he held his sisters legs tight shut with his arms.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked and tried sparking him in an attempt to get free. He only held her tighter.

"That is _my_ book and you know it."

"Is not!" She started hitting his arms.

He released one of his hands and got hold of one of hers. But with only one arm to escape from, she got one of hers legs free and kicked him clumsy in the chest.

"Ow!" He was really angry now. "Okay, that's it!" He was on top of her in an instant firmly holding her hands to the ground.

If eyes could kill there wouldn't have been much left.

With a sudden move she managed to shift their roles – she was now on top of him.

"Why you little…" He mumbled and mimicked her previous movement.

In an instant they were rolling on the floor…Until they crashed into the wall.

They both breathed heavily a couple of seconds, neither letting go of the other.

Two pairs of emerald-green eyes were staring at each other for a long second.

She had had it. So had he. At exactly the same time they both hissed: "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right _now!_"

AN: Please R/R! Also if you have some constructive critics, it would help me a lot! Again thanks 


	2. The Game Begins

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! And thanks to yodeladyhoo!!! (she knows why, and you can probably all guess it anyway!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with the Labyrinth. I do own Amy and Alec.

* * *

2. The Game Begins

They stared at each other not believing what the other just had said – or what they just had said themselves.

They quickly pulled themselves out of the others grasp and just sat leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"No...Way." Amy slowly whispered as an indescribable creature creeped out of the closet crawling towards them. Then it stopped. And just looked at them.

Alex thought it looked like it was…confused? While Amy just hoped that their mum would come home right now.

More creatures appeared from the closet, the bookcase, the desk, behind the curtains. The first creature looked at the others, and then looked back at the two children. Then it nodded its head with a sudden determinated look on its face. Immediately all the creatures started rushing towards them.

Amy screamed like she had never screamed before.

And the creatures stopped.

Just one second.

But long enough for Amy to quickly jump onto the bed and for Alex to grab his baseball bat and place himself protectively in front of his sister, bat raised.

The creatures approached them a little more carefully.

"Get...Out..." Alex started through gritted teeth.

The first creature started climbing the bed.

Immediately it flew across the room and bumped into the wall.

"…Now." Alex finished, bat raised once again.

The only noise was the storm blowing outside.

Then the silence was interrupted by a peal of thunder and a white owl appeared outside insistent flapping on the window.

A blast of air blew the window open and the owl entered the room.

It was quite a sight greeting the Goblin King when he entered the room. Two mortal children not more than fourteen years old standing on a single-poster bed trying to keep their balance. The boy even had a bat which he problably used to prevent the goblins from getting near.

As the Goblin King was standing there in all his pride and glory, all in the room instantly froze.

He gave the goblins a harsh look and they immediately ran to the corners of the room. Why hadn't they already brought him the child? And why were they attacking the baby-sitters?

Of course. There was only one baby-sitter, probably the boy, and he was protecting the girl. He couldn't blame them for having taken the child yet. It was obvious that they had been trying. Wait. He had clearly heard two voices saying the words. Now he was getting quite confused.

No. There _were_ two babysitters. The other had simply left the room. There. No more need to speculate.

He turned his attention towards the children.

They all froze as the owl transformed into a man in a swirl of glitter. A tall man dressed all in black with a long cape billowing in the wind along with his long golden hair. The sight was stunning.

The man gave a harsh look towards the creatures and they immediately rushed to the corners of the room.

Then the man just stared at the cildren. Alex wished he would do…_something_. The gaze was unnerving.

Alex hesitant lowered his bat. Perhaps that would make him do something.

The man smirked and Alex wondered if he should raise his bat again – just in case.

"The Goblin King." Amy whispered.

The silent statement hit him. Of course. It couldn't be any one else. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"My, my... What do we have here? Hmm?" The Goblin King tilted his head still smirking.

"Go away." Came it determined from Alex.

"Ohh, but I assure you, I will go – when I have what I came for." He said mockingly.

"Well, what did you come for?" Came the rather nervous reply.

"You know very well what I came for."

Alex raised his bat again. "You can't have her."

He just laughed. "I can't?"

"I-I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't?" He make it sound like that would change everything.

"Neither did I!" Amy suddenly interrupted.

The Goblin King's head flew up, but he was immediately calm again. "What is said, is said." He said dramatically and folded his arms.

"But... Can't I do something?" Alec nervously asked.

"You both wished and you both didn't mean it. Such a pity." He slowly shaked his head. "But, there is one thing you can do: You can solve my Labyrinth."

"I'll solve it!"

The Goblin King smirked. "But will your sister? Such a pity, if the one makes it but the other won't even try. And of course that would mean that the first will become –"

"I _will_ solve your Labyrinth!" Amy jumped off the bed and positioned herself between the Goblin King and her brother. "And I _will_ make it!" She pointed a finger at the Goblin King.

"And so will Alec!" She casted her gaping brother a quick glance and then again facing the Goblin King crossed her arms.

She frowned and looked at her now-not-gaping brother again. He was on the floor approching her. When he was beside her, she smiled and faced the Goblin King again.

He stepped aside, and the window revealed a landscape that hadn't been there before.

On a hill was a castle over-looking a vast labyrinth reaching as far as the eye could see from one side to the other.

"Do you still want to solve my Labyrinth?"

"Well, I suppose you're not solving it for us, so yes – we still want to solve your Labyrinth." Amy cooky answered.

Alec mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. Something about bad manners.

She pooked him in the side and looked expectant at him.

He stared at her a moment, then facing the Goblin King said: "I _will _solve your Labyrinth!"

Amy looked satisfied at the Goblin King who gestured towards his Labyrinth.

"Well then, let's get on with the game."

* * *

AN: PLEASE R/R!!! I LOVE IT!!! 


	3. Into the Labyrinth

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with the Labyrinth. I do own Amy and Alec.

* * *

3. Into the Labyrinth

They were on small hill looking at the Labyrinth.

Alec sighed. "It's huge."

"Beautiful."

"And dangerous." An accented voice said in their ears.

Amy nearly jumped off the hill. She hadn't heard him approching at all.

He backed, content with her reaktion, and pointed a finger at an old-fashioned clock hanging in nothing. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve my Labyrinth. If one of you doesn't make it, the other one will become one of us - forever. Vice versa." His figure blurred out and the last words came as were they carried by the wind over a long distance. "Such a pity."

Alec stared at the place where the Goblin King had been just a second ago and then looked at the Labyrinth again. "Well, at least it can't get any wo-"

He was brutally arupted of Amy who had put her hands in front of his mouth.

"Don't ever say that! Especially not here!"

"Ahy et go o me." Came it muffled from Alec.

"What?" She removed her hands.

"Amy, let go of me."

"But I've already let go of you!"

"That was what I said when you haven't let go of me. Sisters." He mumbled the last word more to himself.

She chose to ignore his last comment and started her descent. "Well, let's bust this gameee-" All of a sudden all she could sense was a hvirling mass of sand, dirt and sky along with the feeling of being in a washing maskine going seventy miles per hour on an old country road.

And just as sudden as it started, it stopped and she was looking at a cloud doing pirouettes over and over again to the music of a boy's hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny." She groaned.

"Come on! You should have seen yourself! That was hilarious!" He grinned barely holding another laughter as he carefully descented.

"Ha, ha. Indeed." She pulled a face. "But!" She hold one finger in the air. "I found the quickest way down."

"You sure did! Come, let me give you a hand." He took her hand and helped her up. "Okay, which way?"

"Well." She brushed the dust off her clothes and pointed a finger. "Let's go this way." She took one step forward – and then three to the left and two to the right before she finally sat down with a thump.

"Not... a word." She hissed.

"I wasn't saying anything." That innocent voice again.

"You were _thinking_ something!"

"But you don't know what!" He trumphed.

"I don't want to know it."

"Boring."

She glared him daggers.

"Eh, okay. Let's get moving. We have wasted enough time already."

"Agreed." She rose and brushed herself off once – again.

"Hey, there's some one over there!"

"Where?" She looked around and spotted a low figure to her left.

Alec raised his voice and approched the figure with Amy a few steps behind. That thing looked weird. "Hey, you there!"

The 'thing' spinned around and met the two mortal children. "Me name's not Yuder, it's Hoggle!"

"Eh, okay... Hoggle. Do you know how to get into the Labyrinth?"

He turned around and started spraying some sort of flying insects. "Maybe."

Amy let out an irritated sigh. "Why don't you?"

Hoggle gave them a surprised look over the shoulder. "Wha-what?"

"Well, since you won't tell us, you don't know it and that seems kind of strange as you have that spray and nothing more, so you must live nearby and therefore must know quite some part of the wall and it would be really weird if the entrance wasn't nearby, otherwise we wouldn't be send here because that would be cheating to let us play a game without a starting point and I don't think the Goblin King would let himself sink so low to cheat a couple of – in his opinion harmless - children and..." She stopped to breathe. "...and the book says that you know it." She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Well?"

Hoggle stopped gaping and did an exhausted gesture with his arms. "Well, ye jus' 'ave to ask them's right question!"

"Okay... How do you get into the Labyrinth?"

"Now, that's them's right question!" He gave a gesture with his arm and a heavy door suddenly appeared in the wall next to them. The doors swung open and they entered.

Amy looked eagerly in both directions. Not a single curve. They just seemed to go on forever. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're... really going in there?"

She gave Hoggle an annoyed look. "Of course!"

"Which way will you go? Left...or right?"

Sigh. "I don't know. Which way would you go?" She asked while watching Alec out of the corner of the eye. He was eyeing the wall up and down.

Hoggle shrugged. "I wouldn't go neither."

"If-"

She was interrupted by Alec. "And neither will we."

They both turned surprised to look at Alec who had a sly smile on his lips. He bent down and folded his hands so she was able to put a foot there and winked at her.

At first she looked puzzled, but then she lit up in a broad smile and placed her foot on his hands. He quickly pushed her up and she firmly hold on to the wall when she reached the top. She pulled herself up the last bit and put her legs on each side of the wall giving the gaping Hoggle a triumphant smile.

She reached down and helped her brother up.

He started sliding down on the other side of the wall but Amy stopped him. "Wait! I have an idea."

She rose and jumped to the next wall. She looked back over her shoulder, smiling. "Well? Are you coming?"

He smiled back. "I sure am!

The doors smacked as Hoggle pouring left the Labyrinth. "Mortals, nowadays!"

* * *

AN: I had some problems writing how Hoggle talked. Would you please tell me if I am very wrong? I would also really appreciate it if you would inform me about any typos. Please r/r! Thanks! 


	4. Separated

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: All I own, is Alec and Amy.

* * *

4. Separated

Jareth the Goblin King lounged in his throne balancing one crystal on top of three others he kept rotating on his right hand. He was bored. He rested his head on the left hand and stared acsent-minded at the goblins chasing chickens and fooling about in his throne room. He looked forward to the end of the thirten hours, then the goblins would be banished from his throne room and here would be nice and clean and again – not to mention it would look like a throne room again. It was only when someone was running his Labyrinth, the goblins were granted access without their King's permission. Some old law said that. But Jareth got used to that after some decades. Or was it centuries? He couldn't remember it and he didn't care anyway.

But he did enjoy a good game. And he was just in the beginning of a new one. He'd better check up on the mortals' progress. He throwed three of the crystals towards some goblins staring at him and smiled sligtly when he heard the satisfying cries of scared goblins. When would they ever learn that the crystals disappeared just before they hit anything? That is, unless he had made them stronger, of course.

He looked into the last crystal and a blurred picture slowly became clearer and cleaner.

What he saw, made him jolt upright in his throne and disappear in a flash.

-------------

"When do you think he finds out?" Alec landed on the same wall where Amy was.

"Not untill we're standing at his castle. We're too clever to him!" She grinned while eyeing the distance to the next wall.

"You're sure?" He looked steptical.

"Of course!" She jumped – and landed on solid ground.

"What?" She looked puzzled around. She had landed in an opening in the wall – an opening that had not been there one second ago. "That was weird."

She looked up at Alec who simply shrugged. "Move aside. I'm coming down."

She stepped back and Alec jumped – right into a tall wall. Totally unprepared he couldn't find anything to hold on to and slided quickly down.

Amy looked gasping at the tall wall which slowly shrinked till it had reached the same height as the rest of the Labyrinth. 'How did _that_ happen? Walls, coming and going in the twinkling of an eye! And now they were on each side of that wall!'

"Alec, are you alright?" She shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Pause. "So, what now?"

She signed. "I don't know. I guess-"

"Such a pity."

They both started. The voice seemed to come from nowhere.

She looked frantic around but couldn't see anyone.

"All alone."

Following the voice, she spotted a blurred, transparent figure leaning against the wall a few metres from where she was standing.

"Separated." He stepped forward and became clearer, now she had seen him.

He stared at a point in the wall a brief second and a small opening of the size of a window appeared. Alec looked terrified at the Goblin King through it.

"Helpless."

Amy ignored the Goblin King's last comment and hissed: "Separated because of you."

Jareth looked back at Amy and stated calmly: "Separated because you cheated."

"Cheated? You made that wall go up and down as was it some kind of roller coaster ride!"

"You broke a rule: You walked _on top_ of the walls. That's illegal. Actually I'm doing you quite a favor because if you had continued to the castle that _way_, you would have been disqualified and forced to stay here _without_ a chance to solve my Labyrinth in thirteen hours and thereby win your chance to go home."

"We didn't _walk_ on top of the walls! We _jumped_ from one wall to the other so we did_ not_ break your stupid rule!"

"Makes no difference. It's illegal to _be_ on top of the walls."

She crossed her arms and stared at Alec who slowly shaked his head. She snorted very un-ladylike and stared angrily at the Goblin King.

He simply smirked and turned his attention towards that same old-fashioned clock which had been on the small hill outside the Labyrinth. "And now for your punishment. You gained at least three hours so..." He pointed at the clock and then circled his arm.

She gasped when she noticed that the hands followed his arm's movements quickly shortening their time left in which to solve the Labyrinth.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

Jareth stopped and looked at Amy. "I have just done it and if you failed to notice it, I can do it again."

"No!"

They both looked at Alec who had been quiet untill now.

"You don't have to do it again. Please, your majesty?"

Jareth smirked and turned the hands thirteens minutes more before vanishing. "Remember: No cheating."

The clock showed they had exactly 9 hours and 27 minutes left before slowly vanishing.

Alec sighed. "I told you, he'd find out."

"You did. You shouldn't have said it. I think he heard you."

* * *

AN: Please r/r! 


	5. Sticking Together

AN: Sorry for the long update, but writer's block plus lots of homework are not a good mixture. And yes, I know it's ridiculous short and a bit silly, but I told you: Writer's block!

Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own Alec and Amy. The songs "Lemon Tree" belongs to Fool's Garden and "Lady Stardust" belongs to Lisa Miskovsky. I really, really wanted to have "Lady Stardust" in a Labyrinth fiction ;-) Yes, I know the song is too new for this story, but this is fanfiction after all! Don't know how old "Lemon Tree" is , though.

BTW, the songs can be heard here: www. youtube .com /watch?v (insert equals sign) Q2lcItDVa40 and here: www. youtube .com /watch?v (insert equals sign) bCDIt50hRDs The first link is to "Lady Stardust" and the other one is to "Lemon Tree". Oh, and remember to remove the spaces! Otherwise, you can't get to the videos.

* * *

5. Sticking Together

"_STARDUST, LADY STARDUST, SPREAD YOUR HAIR ACROSS YOUR UNIVERSE OF MAGIC, LET US IN! LET'S FIND IT TO THE MILKY WAY AND CLIMB THESE CONCRETE WALLS, AND SAY DON'T EVER CLOSE US IN!"_ Amy stopped a brief moment to kick one of the walls before continuing down the path. "_BUT I DON'T NEED A PERFECT MIRROR, I DON'T CARE FOR QUEENS AND KINGS! _One king in particular." She mumbled the last bit but then decided to scream it out. "DID YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T CARE FOR KINGS!" She continued with the song. "_WE ARE FREE AND WE ARE PERFECT WHEN LADY STARDUST SINGS! AND I CAN'T REMEMBER THE REST OF THE LYRICS!_"

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to sing."

"_Play on, play on, play on, play on, play on, oh Lady Stardust sing!"_

"I mean it."

"_Try to say something that matters!_"

"Stop it."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Sigh. "How long do you think we have to go before we are together again?"

"I don't know. All I know, is that if you continue turn left and I continue turn right, we should eventually run together – I hope."

"Let's play this song and on and on and on an on 'til the dawn, and never let them win."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in a dead end."

She sighed deeply. "This would have been so much easier if that window thing in the wall hadn't dissappeared. I mean, one of us could just have jumped throuh it and we would be together again."

"Look, I have to go back again. There was a turn a little while ago, I'll take that path instead."

"Okay."

They both turned around.

"Hey Alec, sing a song so I know where you are."

"A song? What song?"

"Lady Stardust?"

"No way."

"Then sing another one."

Sigh. "_I'm sitting here in the boring room, it's just another rainy Sunday afternoon, I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do, I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you, but nothing ever happens and I wonder_." Pause. "Perhaps, you should sing too. You know, just to make sure we know where the other one is?"

"_Lady Stardust sing, nanana_."

"_I wonder how_."

"_She sings, nanana_."

"_I wonder why_."

"_Sing for you_."

"_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_."

"_I sing this song_."

"_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree_."

"_So please hold on_."

"_I'm turning my head up and down_."

"_I sing this song for you_."

"_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around_. I'm turning around the corner now!"

"Good! _And say something that matters._"

"_And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree_."

"_And say something that matters_."

"_IsolaAAA_-!"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. "Alec! What happened? ALEC!"

* * *

AN: I'm searching for a beta!!! Oh, and please review even if you don't want to be my beta. I don't mind. ;-) 


End file.
